


Of which you've always wished

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anon ask fill, Multi, Reader-Insert, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon-requested reader insert in which the reader is in a relationship with Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of which you've always wished

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been active in a while and for that I apologize. At first it was lack of motivation combined with work-related stress. But then it was other personal things that kept me from working on my works. 
> 
> This is a request from a Tumblr anon from a little over a month ago.   
> To that anon: If you read this, then I do hope you enjoy and I apologize for the long delay.   
> To everyone else: Enjoy~

The chirp chirping of crickets fill your ears. It’s another peaceful night there in the swamp, as were most nights. You’re seated in a rocking chair on the front porch of the cabin, feet propped up against one of the beams that hold up the eve of the porch’s roof. 

Out in the middle of the clearing you can see the flames from the large barn fire that had been built in the burn pit stretching up into the night sky. Scattered around the fire where the followers - the family, now. You can faintly hear their voices as they talked but you couldn’t make out what was being said as the distance was too great. You can hear the laughter erupting. Men, women, and children were all waiting, as you were, for his return. 

Him. Bray Wyatt. One of the two men that suddenly appeared in your life and turned it upside down - all for the better though. The happiness that you feel now, being with them, is something that you’d never imagined possible a couple of months ago where it seemed that only everything would go wrong. Your life had been spiraling out of control, plunging down into a dark void pit then but they came along, brightening up your whole world and yanking you from that pit. 

It had been a miracle, you think, that they came along the time they did. You’ve voiced this to them many times. Dean had scoffed at you, played it off as he didn’t believe in miracles much. They’d never done him any favors, he’d said. Bray merely had chuckled, correcting you in saying that it wasn’t by miracle that your paths crossed, rather it had been a destiny fated and wrote out long ago. They’d taken you from your pace then, taken you with them on the road as they wrestled for the WWE. Saved you and you were grateful, loved them both very much. 

A sound of boots thumping on the wooden floors of the porch brought you from your thoughts just as Luke Harper appears in your line of vision. Standing at six foot five, the tower of a man was Bray’s second in command and a very intimidating figure. When you’d first been introduced, you’d been intimidated by his presence, overwhelmed as you’d never encountered anything like him before - really it had been the same case with the rest of the family. But as you spent more time around them all you grew to know them, seeing them in a new light that wasn’t scary and intimidating. You blink up at Luke, arching a brow in a silent question for him to say what he wanted. 

“It’s getting late,” Luke says. His voice is naturally soft and quiet. It had thrown you for a loop when you’d first heard him speak. You’d figured a man of his height and weight would have a deep, booming voice but oh were you mistaken. He speaks to you with the same underlying respect and politeness that he uses for Bray as well, it’s something that you’d noticed. 

“I can see that,” You respond, waving your hand at the pitch black, star dotted sky. 

Luke dips his head, “Perhaps you would like to come in? The temperature will start dropping soon and it’s liable to be closer to morning when they pull in.” 

“I will in a bit,” You say, shifting your gaze back to the dying barn fire. Luke leaves you, the door creaking as he makes his way inside. 

You don’t know how long you sit there, there’s no clock around to tell the time and your phone was with the rest of your bags in Bray’s room in the back of the cabin. Eventually you fall asleep. 

You awake some time later, surrounded by a comfortable warmth you don’t remember falling asleep with. You crack your eyes open, find yourself in the middle of the bed, covers pulled over you, in Bray’s room. The room isn’t dark, it’s lit with the pale light streaming in from the single window in the room. It’s dawn, early morning from your best guess. 

As the traces of sleep starts to leave you, your ears pick up the even rhythmic breathing behind you. A turn of your head yields the sleeping form of Bray, he’s curled almost protectively around you with an arm around your waist. You can’t see his face clearly from the strands of dark brown hair covering it but you know’s he’s asleep. It’s rare, even with him getting in from a show, for him to still be asleep come dawn. Usually his insomnia keeps him awake. It’s the same with Dean though Dean had no problems with staying in bed the whole day after a show if one would let him. The thought of the dirty blond haired man has you noticing the lack therein of him. 

His side of the bed - the side on the other side of you - was empty and you reach out to gauge if he’d been there at all. Definitely a no as your feel the coldness of the sheets. Dean hadn’t come in. Your brows furrow in confusion, did he have another house show? You don’t remember him mentioning another one but with the WWE one could never be so sure with as much as they rescheduled things. 

You ease out of Bray’s hold and scoot to the unoccupied side of the bed to sit up and stretch, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. You can hear the faint movement of someone in the house indicating that either Luke or Erick was awake, a later clatter of pots and pans as they’re being taken from the cupboards confirms that it’s Erick who’s up and already in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He did the majority of the cooking, quite enjoyed it as a hobby. You’re thinking about going to see if you can’t get Erick to fix you something, leave Bray to rest, when a hand wraps around your wrist, tugging you back down onto the bed. 

You let out a tiny yelp that turns into a giggle when you feel Bray’s arms encircle you, pulling you back to him. 

“I thought you were asleep,” You say, letting out a soft sigh when his lips press softly into the side of your neck. 

“Was,” his voice is muffled by the material of your shirt between your neck and shoulder but you can hear the exhaustion still heavily there, “Felt you move though.” He pulls back giving you enough room to turn over to face him. 

You do, smiling as your eyes meet his. “Mm sorry about that.” You reach up to brush some of the hair back from his face. He catches your hand once you’ve done it and pulls it down to his lips, placing soft kisses into your palm. 

“Where’s Dean? You didn’t leave him because he was taking too long again did you?” You tease with a grin, loving the amusement that flashes in Bray’s blue eyes and a smile graces his face. 

“No dove, not this time,” He explains, using the nickname he’d dubbed to you. Bray rarely ever said your or anyone else's’ name. He always used nicknames. Luke, Erick, and Braun were his boys. Dean was little lamb or darlin. You were dove or love, depending on which he felt like using at the time. “He got scheduled for another house show last minute, some last minute tag team match that was made. It was him and the brute facing off against the League of Nations.” The venom at which he says Roman’s nickname is still something that you didn’t understand. You never asked why Bray didn’t like the Samoan, as he’d always been nice and polite when you had met him while with Dean but you suppose Bray had his reasons. Bray always had reasons when it came to disliking someone. 

“Oh, that sucks” You murmur, burying your face against Bray’s chest. 

Bray nods, “He’ll be meeting us at the arena Monday.” He wraps his arms around you, holding you to him as he buries his face back in the junction of your neck and shoulder. He inhales, murmuring, “Go back to sleep.” You open your mouth, to argue but he cuts you off, “Don’t even try to argue.” 

You huff but comply. Eventually his breathing evens back out, signaling that he’s fallen back asleep and the rise and fall of his body as well as the warmth radiating from him and enveloping you lulls you back to sleep. 

\--

Dean does meet y’all at the arena, just as Bray said he would. The dirty blond had been more than overjoyed to see you, pulling you into a tight hug and grumbling about house shows and changed schedules. 

Now you and Dean are in the claimed locker room for the night. Bray and the boys had left not too long ago to prepare for their upcoming promo. They liked to take time and get into the mood as Bray had put it. Dean also had a match he should’ve been getting ready for but instead he was too engrossed in telling you about something funny Roman had told him. 

“And the guy said-” Dean was halfway through his story when he was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by the voice of one of the show organizers“Ambrose you’re on in fifteen!” 

“Ah shit!” It’s said lowly before Dean follows with a louders “Gotcha!” He’s wearing a sheepish grin when he looks back at you. “Reign check on that story babe? I kind of need to get ready.” 

“Sounds good,” You nod with a smile before helping him quickly get his hands wrapped in the medical tape. Once he’s ready, he pulls you in for a quick kiss before grinning, “I gotta go now. Got ass to kick and names to take ya know.”

You laugh, smoothing a hand over his leather jacket that he’s now wearing, “I better get to catering then shouldn’t I? Would want to miss this.” 

That earns you another kiss before you and Dean leave the locker room. You head off for catering while he headed for the ring. 

-

After the show, the three of you return to the motel room that was gotten earlier in the day. The three of you take turns using the shower then pile into the large king sized bed. Both Bray’s promo and Dean’s match had went well, both men had happily chatted away about it all the way from the arena. 

You end up in your usual spot - in the middle between Bray and Dean. Bray’s fingers are carding gently through your hair while Dean’s got his arms slung around you and has you angled more toward his side of the bed. He got your lips captured in a sweet, loving kiss. 

When he pulls back, Bray turns your head back toward him and plants a kiss of his own on your lips. You let out a happy sigh before snuggling down into the pillow. The warmth from both Dean and Bray surround you and lulls you to sleep. You can hear their breathing, Bray’s from where he’s rested his head against the top of your own, and Dean’s, from where he’s got it buried in between your neck and shoulder, evening out as they’re falling asleep as well. 

“Love you both,” you murmur out happily. 

They both shift, tightening their arms around you before you hear, 

“Love you too babe.” 

“Love you my sweet little dove.”


End file.
